EDITED: Different World
by Higashiyama-san
Summary: rasa penasaranku padanya, justru membawaku kedunia yang seharusnya tidak kumasuki. warning: ini fic ku dengan judul yang sama setelah ku edit, plot ceritanya sedikit berbeda. RnR please


**X-X-X-X-X**

**Hetalia Axis Powers **** Himaruya Hidekaz**

**X-X-X-X-X**

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

**Different World**

**Chapter 1**

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

Hampir setiap hari kita selalu menemui berbagai macam orang yang berbeda. Entah itu bertemu di restoran, cafe, taman, pusat belanja, bisa dimana pun. Hidup kita bagaikan sebuah roda yang berputar, setiap sisi roda tidak akan menyentuh tanah yang sama. Itulah aku, sebuah roda yang berputar di lautan kota, terus berputar tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, kujalani, dan ku impikan. Roda yang terus berjalan hingga suatu hari nanti akan menemui tembok buntu yang akan ditabraknya dan menghentikan putarannya.

Aku bosan dengan kehidupanku yang biasa saja.

Aku sudah melihat berbagai macam orang yang berlalu lintas dikota ini. Semua orang terlihat sama saja bagiku, seperti melihat bintang di langit malam, begitu kita melihat satu bintang, lalu memalingkan mata sebentar dan begitu kita menatap langit kembali, kita tidak akan tahu bintang mana yang kita lihat sebelum kita memalingkan mata barusan.

Tapi tidak bagi satu orang, ya kau tahu? Ada satu pria yang menurutku tampak beda dari yang lainnya. Dia bagaikan bulan yang berada diantara sekumpulan bintang dilangit.

Ia pria berambut blonde, bermata hijau emerald, beralis tebal, dan dengan tinggi badan yang tergolong pendek bila dibandingkan dengan orang Amerika sepertiku.

Setiap sore, aku selalu berada di Seine Cafe -salah satu cafe favoritku- aku selalu melihatnya sedang menyebrangi jalan dengan zebracross. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang besar seperti seorang pekerja kantoran yang sedang terburu-buru namun tidak berlari, melainkan berjalan dengan langkah-langkah yang besar agar tidak merusak penampilannya.

Tubuhnya yang mungil kadang membuatku kehilangan jejaknya, ia ditelan dalam lautan yang berisikan manusia. Hilang dan hanyut didalam nya.

Aku diam-diam selalu memperhatikannya, muncuri pandang padanya. Aku mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya dari etalase kaca cafe. Kaca cafe yang tampaknya selalu dibersihkan setiap beberapa hari, begitu bening dan transparan, membuatku lupa adanya kaca disana. Ukurannya dari tinggi sepatu ku hingga melebihi setengah meter dari tinggi tubuhku, seluruh pemandangan didepan cafe dapat sepenuhnya kulihat, termasuk untuk bisa melihat dirinya.

Semakin lama, aku semakin menyadari, bahwa rasa penasaranku akan dirinya semakin besar. Setiap aku ke cafe ini, mata-ku lah yang selalu mencari dirinya dari balik kaca. Berharap penuh ia akan muncul, walaupun aku hanya akan melihatnya dalam sekejap hitungan menit. Terkadang lampu lalu lintas penyebrangan menyertaiku, maksudku, aku selalu merasa beruntung apabila ia disana saat lampu lalu lintas penyebarangan berwarna merah, memerintahkan semua orang untuk menunggu sampai warnanya berubah menjadi hijau, itu membuatku dapat melihatnya lebih lama, walau hanya selang beberapa detik lebih lama.

Aku mulai mengerti, inilah yang orang-orang sebut dengan cinta.

Begitu aku menyadari hal itu, pandanganku padanya menjadi berubah. Seakan diriku dikuasai olehnya. Otakku diambil alih untuk selalu memikirkannya, mata-ku selalu mencari dirinya. Aku tahu ini bodoh, jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak kau ketahui namanya, bahkan dia tidak menyadari adanya dirimu. Aku baru mulai dapat merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya mencintai seseorang yang tidak sedikitpun membalasmu.

Hatiku mulai dapat merasakan hal itu..

**X-X-X-X-X**

Seperti biasa dihari Sabtu ini, aku sedang berjalan menuju Seine Cafe, hampir setiap hari aku kesana untuk membeli secangkir kopi dan kue-kue ringan, dan sebenarnya setiap aku kesana, aku mempunyai tujuan lain, yaitu: untuk melihat pria mata hijau itu (selama aku belum mengetahui namanya, aku akan memanggilnya pria mata hijau, ok?)

Namun hari ini begitu mendung, aku tidak yakin dapat menemuinya. Siapa yang mau berkeliaran dicuaca mendung seperti ini? aku.. eh?

Semakin kupercepat langkahku menuju cafe karena aku mulai merasakan rintik-rintik air hujan mulai berjatuhan. Menetes dipangkal kepalaku, kulit kepala ku merasakan titik basah itu.

Begitu aku hendak membuka pintu cafe, tiba-tiba saja ada angin berhembus padaku, membuatku menggigil dan kedua tanganku pun merapatkan jaket yang kukenakan

Cklang

Ah sial, salah satu kancing pada jaketku tiba-tiba putus terlepas, jatuh menggelindingi jalan depan pintu masuk cafe, aku ragu antara ingin mengambilnya atau tidak. Walaupun kuambil, aku sendiri tidak dapat memperbaiki jaketku, akhirnya kubiarkan kancing itu menggelinding entah kemana. Ia akan berhenti sendiri atau mungkin jatuh kedalam lubang saluran air. Kancing itu hanya terbuat dari plastik, berwarna coklat tua, berbentuk lingkaran tipis berdiameter satu sentimeter. Sekarang benda tersebut menjadi tidak berguna bagiku.

Bruukk!

Aku baru saja memegang gagang pintu cafe yang dingin berwarna emas tersebut sebelum aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku menuju kearah suara tersebut, kaki kanan ku sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari seseorang yang terjatuh. pria tersebut terjatuh satu meter disampingku, jatuh dengan dada menyentuh jalan. Jatuhnya cukup keras, aku membayangkan, apabila dia kurang minum susu, mungkin sudah dapat membuat tulang rusuknya patah menjadi beberapa bagian. Semua orang disekitar memperhatikannya, namun tidak ada yang menolongnya. Ia memakai topi -seperti topi baret- dan memakai baju yang kukenal dengan sebutan trench coat, berwarna hitam dengan panjang sampai setengah pahanya, dengan celana abu-abu tua yang cukup ketat membungkus kaki-nya, ia membawa payung berwarna transparan yang terlempar tidak jauh darinya.

Dengan berat hati akupun menarik kaki kanan ku yang sudah memasuki cafe untuk mundur kembali, lalu aku menutup kembali pintu cafe. Aku mendekati pria tersebut dengan maksud untuk membantunya karena tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli. Itu lah hero, selalu siap menolong.

"Butuh bantuan?" aku mengulurkan tangan kananku padanya. Dengan memberikan senyum terbaikku, walau aku tahu senyumku akan terlihat buruk saat ini.

"_Bloody hell_" umpatnya pelan, ia meraih tanganku perlahan, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi menyentuh dada-nya, seperti sedang mengecek apakah tulang nya baik-baik saja atau sudah hancur. Tangannya begitu kecil dan lentik. Saat ia menengadah kearahku, topi yang ia kenakan terjatuh, memperlihatkan rambut nya yang sedikit basah.

Tunggu, aku kenal rambut ini..

Mendadak pikiranku kembali tertuju padanya, pada sang pria mata hijau tersebut.

Semakin ia menengadahkan kepala nya padaku, wajahnya perlahan terlihat.

Dari rambut itu.. rambut blonde

Dari alis itu.. alis tebal

Kini turun ke matanya.. kedua bola mata hijau itu, bagai bola batu emerald yang mengkilap memantulkan cahaya.

Tepat seperti yang kupikirkan. Dialah, pria mata hijau itu.

.

Aku terdiam dalam kebisuan. Tenggorokanku terasa terkunci. Waktu-ku seakan terhenti, ia telah membekukan poros pada jarum jam hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

DEG!

Dengan cepat tatapan matanya seakan membekukan, namun dengan cepat pula suaranya dapat melelehkannya.

"A-A-Ah.. tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa!" jawabku agak tergagap

Kulihat wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi layaknya seorang raja yang sedang memandang seorang rakyat jelata. Penuh rasa keangkuhan dan kemisteriusan yang terpancar langsung diwajahnya.

Kini ia sudah berdiri, melepaskan pegangan tanganku, lalu pria mata hijau tersebut mengambil topi dan payungnya yang terjatuh, "Terima kasih" ucapnya datar, seakan ia hanya mengucapkan itu hanya mengikuti gerakan bibirnya, namun bukan mengucapkannya berdasarkan hati.

"K-Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?" tanya ku berbasa-basi

Pria beralis tebal itu memutar kepala-nya mencari sesuatu, lalu ia menunduk dan mengambil sesuatu yang ia cari tersebut "Ini. Benda sial ini yang membuatku terjatuh, aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya" ia menunjukkan benda yang ia katakan 'sial' tersebut padaku. "Siapapun pemiliknya, aku yakin dia adalah orang bodoh yang telah membuat orang lain jatuh karenanya" Aku memicingkan mataku untuk dapat melihat benda tersebut lebih jelas.

Itukan... "Itu kancing jaketku!"

Mulutku yang memang pada dasarnya blak-blakan -kuakui itu- akhirnya mampu menggali liang lahatku sendiri.

Pria mata hijau itu kini benar-benar memandangku layaknya memandang orang idiot.

Ia lalu menjatuhkan kancing jaketku -yang memang sial itu- begitu saja "Berarti, kaulah si bodoh itu" ia lalu jalan masuk kedalam Seine Cafe yang sejak tadi ingin kutuju.

Aku menepuk dahiku kesal, tidak percaya dengan yang sudah terjadi barusan. Lalu aku mengambil kancing jaketku yang ia jatuhkan kembali.

"Hey, kancing bodoh" aku memperhatikan kancing tersebut, memperhatikan bentuk lingkarannya yang bulat sempurna "kau benda keberuntungan sekaligus kesialan bagiku" aku tersenyum asam pada diriku. Lalu aku menyimpan kancing tersebut dalam kantung jaketku.

.

Aku lupa pada tujuan awalku, untuk membeli secangkir kopi di Seine Cafe. Namun kali ini berbeda, pria mata hijau itu juga sedang berada di cafe tersebut. Aku ragu dan gugup, dalam pikiranku terlintas pemikiran-pemikiran: lebih baik kau masuk, dan kau akan bisa berkenalan dengannya. Tidak, jangan masuk, itu akan membuatmu terlihat semakin bodoh dihadapannya.

Dua pilihan yang sulit

Aku menarik nafasku perlahan, melangkahkan kaki-ku antara maju atau mundur

"Baiklah" aku membetulkan letak kacamataku yang telah turun ke-hidung "aku masuk.."

.

Ckring ckring.. Lonceng pintu cafe terbuka berbunyi begitu aku masuk.

Kulihat dirinya sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan, untuk mengatakan pesanannya. Aku masuk begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya. Lalu aku duduk disudut terdalam cafe, sedangkan ia ada ditengah–tengah cafe.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disampingku

"Eh? Oh.. _black coffee_ saja" aku menjawabnya asal agar pelayan itu cepat pergi, sambil menunjuk angka satu dengan jari telunjukku, sebagai isyarat aku hanya memesan satu cangkir.

"Baiklah, akan segera diantar" pelayan tersebut tersenyum padaku, lalu meninggalkan ku.

Dari cangkir yang dipegangnya, aku tahu, pria mata hijau itu meminum teh, entah jenis teh apa yang diminumnnya. Aku hafal semua bentuk cangkir, dan gelas di Seine Cafe ini. Untuk cangkir minuman sejenis kopi, berwarna putih dan berbentuk seperti setengah dari bentuk oval. Sedangkan untuk yang sejenis teh, berwarna bening, dengan bentuk yang menyerupai cangkir kopi, namun lebih terlihat elegan.

.

Hujan semakin deras. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan kopi pesananku.

Saat kembali kulihat, pria mata hijau itu sepertinya sudah selesai meminum teh nya. ia sedang memandang keluar jendela, menunggu reda-nya hujan.

Aku ingin mendekatinya. Tapi agar aku tidak dianggap bodoh olehnya -sejak kejadian tadi- maka aku sudah mempersiapkan strategi. Untuk pertama, aku akan mencoba duduk dimeja yang sama dengannya –mungkin kami akan duduk berhadapan- untuk meminta maaf mengenai kancing tersebut. Kedua, aku akan mencoba menawarinya untuk memesan sesuatu dan akan kubayari. Ketiga, mengobrol dengannya, dan mencari tahu informasi-informasi mengenainya.

Aku tahu, aku baru benar-benar bertemu dengannya hari ini, namun tekadku sudah bulat untuk melaksanakan strategi ini. Mungkin saja setelah ini hubunganku dengan nya akan semakin dekat.

Oke, aku mulai dari step pertama.

Aku berdiri, badan ku yang tergolong besar, sekali lagi kubilang besar, bukan gendut! Perlu menggeser kursi ku untuk dapat berdiri dan meninggalkan mejaku.

Krieeeet!

Owh, suara kursi ku bergesekan dengan lantai, suara yang membuat telingaku sakit. Tunggu, dia melihat kearahku! Sepertinya suara kursiku menarik perhatiannya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa secangkir kopi ku yang masih setengah terisi –maksudku setengah kosong-

Ia terus memandangku, namun lama-lama pandangan matanya berubah. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku akan mendekatinya, tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sorot mata yang menunjukan kekesalan padaku.

Tenang, tidak apa-apa.. sebentar lagi ia juga akan lunak terhadapku setelah aku meminta maaf dan mencoba men-traktirnya, kuharap begitu.

Kini tatapan mata-nya benar-benar menjadi mengerikan. Seperti tatapan mata kucing yang hendak mencakar atau menggigitmu. Aku tetap tersenyum padanya, walaupun senyumku tampak memaksa.

Aku berjalan dengan sangat perlahan, kaki-ku benar-benar gemetar. Wajahku terasa kaku untuk tersenyum.

Baru sampai setengah jalan menuju mejanya..

Praaaang!

...demi semua restoran cepat saji, apa yang terjadi?

Mendadak cangkir kopi ku pecah, pecah seperti meledak, tidak, itu memang meledak.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Semua pasang mata di cafe tersebut kini menatapku, beberapa pelayan ada yang berjalan kearahku membawa kain lap dengan panik.

Aku hanya diam mematung, berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Meledak, cangkirnya meledak, ya, itu meledak!

Kini semuanya berubah menjadi tanda tanya.

.

Aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada para pelayan. Ini sungguh hal yang paling memalukan yang kualami dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Pipiku sampai terasa terbakar karena menahan malu.

Strategiku hancur sudah semuanya, strategi pertama, kedua, dan ketiga, tidak ada yang terlaksanan.

Saat aku hendak membayar uang ganti rugi atas cangkir kopi ku yang pecah dikasir -walaupun sebenarnya aku yakin itu bukan salahku- pria mata hijau itu juga membayar teh pesanannya disaat aku juga sedang berada dikasir disaat yang bersamaan. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku, ia justru menghampiriku, berdiri tepat disampingku dan memberikkan uang pada penjaga kasir dan ia mengatakan kalau itu adalah uang untuk membayar pesanan tehnya dan untuk membayar ganti rugi cangkir ku yang meledak.

Ia tidak berkata apapun padaku, menatapku saja tidak, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja.

Sekali lagi aku hanya diam, memandangnya meninggalkan cafe ini. Tubuhnya semakin tidak terlihat oleh pintu cafe yang semakin tertutup rapat. sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar hilang dibalik pintu.

Hujan sudah berhenti, akupun melepaskan jaketku yang terkena tumpahan kopi dan melipatnya dengan asal.

"Kenapa dia membayarkan uang gati rugi untuk cangkirku yang meledak?"

**X*~*X*TBC*X*~*X**

**A/N: **hallo reader.. mungkin kalian sudah baca fanfic ku yang satu nya lagi dengan judul yang sama, ini memang sama, cuma hanya kuperbaiki dan ada beberapa bagian plot yang kuubah. Pengen minta pendapat, bagusan yang dulu atau yang setelah ku edit ini? tapi untuk jalan cerita nya tetap sama kok.. :'D repiew pwease~ silahkan boleh kasih saran dan kritik apapun, saya butuh nih~

Btw, happy birthday buat Himaruya-sensei! XD #BerkatHimaruya aku jadi ngebuat fic ini XD

Thanks a lot

-Higashiyama :D


End file.
